


The First Most Handsome Prince

by finnshavocado



Series: Analogical and Royality AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, mentions of virgil and logan, these two being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnshavocado/pseuds/finnshavocado
Summary: Roman and Patton have been dating for a little over a year, and Roman has decided to take the next big step.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship, background analogical - Relationship
Series: Analogical and Royality AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The First Most Handsome Prince

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is gonna be one of the very few Sanders Sides fanfictions you'll ever see me write, but I hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless. This was my first Sanders Sides fanfic which I wrote back in September 2019, but I thought it should be moved here anyway! I am aromantic though, so this may not be the best but I tried my best and besides I'm a sucker for proposals anyway so lmao.

Roman let out a deep, relieved sigh as finally, finally, Thomas posted the long-awaited new Sanders Sides video.

That had been all Thomas had been focusing on for the last few weeks, as was normal when it came to the production of Sanders Sides videos. They had put most of their time and energy into it- making sure they had all the film they needed, and editing all of it together into one video. Roman was pleased with it- and he hoped the Fanders would be too.

He was sitting on the couch, watching Thomas scroll through all the reactions on Twitter when he felt someone wrap their arms around his chest and peck a kiss against his cheek. Roman smiled and looked up to see Patton smiling down on him.

“Everything going well?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Roman assured him. “The Fanders loved it, as expected.”

“I think this was our best one yet,” Patton commented, coming around the couch and sitting next to Roman.

“We say that after every video,” Roman laughed.

“Because it’s true!” Pat insisted, also giggling. “And now that we don’t have the video to worry about anymore, we get to focus on the surprise you have planned for tonight.”Patton’s eyes were teasing as he smiled at Roman. Roman just shook his head.

“I’m still not telling you anything about it,” Roman said, turning away so he wasn’t allured by his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes (that Roman would never admit Patton was really good at). “How else could it be a surprise?”

Roman and Patton had been a thing for a little more than a year now. When they told everyone else, it had only surprised Thomas; Logan had merely sighed and passed a dollar to Virgil while Virgil smirked at him.

Virgil and Logan had been in a relationship longer, by only about 5 months, but it had felt like much longer by pretty much everyone. They were both very happy though and could be seen together a good portion of the time.

Roman and Patton were much the same, except were more extravagant in their gestures of love (much to Logan and Virgil’s chagrin). Date nights usually started mid-afternoon for the two and lasted well into, or even through, the night. They took turns planning dates and often played towards the other’s likes and mood at the time.

Tonight was Roman and Patton’s first date night in almost a month, due to video production taking first priority. They’d made sure to take time for their relationship, but they were both excited to get an actual date in (their first one since their one year anniversary).

Roman had insisted on taking date-planning responsibility and had gone to extreme lengths to keep the whole night a secret from his curious boyfriend. That being said, Patton was bursting at the seams from the excitement over seeing what his boyfriend had planned.

And Roman had big, BIG plans.

Patton leaned over and the two of them shared a short yet sweet kiss before Roman stood up.

“I must make final preparations before tonight, my love!” he declared when Patton protested at him getting up. Roman took the other side’s hand in his own and kissed it while Pat blushed. “I will send for you when I am ready.”

“Sounds good, my prince,” Patton called back with a giggle as Roman walked off.

Roman headed for the stairs. There had been a very small white lie in his last statement- he had only one preparation to do before the big night. And this one had to be perfect.

————————————————

As date night finally approached, Patton finally got some info about the forthcoming evening- it was to be a casual-dress night. Patton still put some effort into looking nice, wearing his normal baby blue shirt but with his old cardigan hanging loosely over that, making sure his logo was still visible.

He tugged on his typical khaki pants and pulled on a pair of blue sneakers that matched his shirt to top off the outfit.

Pat knew Roman had put a lot of thought into his preparations. He was thoroughly excited to see just what Roman had pulled off.

At precisely 4:00 pm, Roman knocked lightly on Patton’s door. He was still very princely-looking, having thoughtfully chosen a red t-shirt with a golden crown printed on the front, and a white bomber jacket with elaborate, golden embroidery on the shoulders. He also wore dark skinny jeans and red sneakers that otherwise perfectly matched Pat’s.

Oh, and naturally his red sash was in its usual placement as well, as Roman liked to keep up a little of his normal appearance no matter what.

Patton opened the door and gasped at Roman’s still-stately appearance. “Ro!” He squealed. “You look so handsome!”

Roman’s cheeks flushed a pale pink at the compliment. “Hardly in comparison to you, Pat,” he teased back.

The two connected in a quick, passionate kiss before Roman held out his arm, and Patton quickly slid his hand through the crook.

Roman lead them down the hallway to the door to the Imagination. He took a deep breath. “Are you ready for a wonderful night?”

“I haven’t been more ready ever in my life.”

Roman grinned widely and opened the door.

Patton peered inside and gaped at the view.

It was a quaint little restaurant, empty and quiet as the evening sun shone onto the lake outside and through the windows, only barely starting to set. There were a couple dozen tables littered around the room, one in particular covered in a white tablecloth with a candelabra adorning the center. The overhead lights had been dimmed, and the careful blaze of the candles made shadows dance in the distance. It reminded Patton of the spaghetti scene in Lady and the Tramp (which surprised him very little).

Roman took them into the room, closing the door behind them. He went ahead and pulled Patton’s chair out for him, allowing him to sit down.

“Roman, it’s beautiful,” Patton breathed as he continued to take in their surroundings.

“I’m so glad you like it,” Roman grinned, taking his own seat. “It took me forever to decide how to design it. I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“It’s more than perfect,” Patton laughed. “It’s magical!”

“That is only the highest compliment I could’ve asked for,” Roman replied with a huge smile.

Roman quickly summoned their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs (which also did not surprise Patton), steaming hot and fresh.

They ate and chatted about everything they could think of, from puppies to Talyn’s new hairstyle, to Roman’s next video plan. Their chatter lasted a couple of hours, so by the time Roman took care of their dishes with a wave of his hand, it was already 7 pm, and the sun was much lower in the sky.

“What’s next?” Patron questioned, leaning his head on his hand as he waited excitedly for the response.

“Well, we have another destination to get to, but it’s rather difficult to get to,” Roman responded, standing up and offering his arm again. “However, I have the transportation situation all taken care of.”

“Oh?” Patton pressed, taking Roman’s arm, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Roman smirked. “Follow me.”

A short walk to the beach was all it took to confuse Patton about what their final destination was. They stood waiting for -something- for several minutes, Roman getting more and more nervous as each second passed.

Then, something appeared on the horizon. Patton has to squint to see the tiny dot that was slowly getting bigger.

Roman sighed with relief. “There she is.”

Patton tilted his head in confusion. “She?”

He received only a wink from Roman, and he said nothing else.

Patton thought his eyes must be messing with him as the dot got closer. Either he wasn’t feeling well or there was a vaguely dragon-shaped figure heading towards them. Considering that he felt fine, Patton came under the assumption that it was more likely the latter.

He gaped at Roman, who merely smirked and remained silent.

Surely enough, only minutes later, a full-sized, very REAL dragon landed on the ground next to them. She was at least 15 feet tall, including her neck, and her metallic scales shone a brilliant magenta against the setting sun. Her neck was long and thick, thicker than the trunk of a tree, and each of her stout legs could easily crush a small creature if she wasn’t careful.

Roman bowed deeply.

“Thank you again for this, Casanova,” Roman called as he approached the giant beast. The dragon merely huffed, smoke coming out of her nostrils.

Patton slowly followed his boyfriend, in awe of the creature standing before him. “A dragon?”

“She owes me a favor,” Roman shrugged. “I saved her life from a gang of thieves in the mountains a couple of years ago, and dragons do not forget their promises.”

Then, much to Patton’s shock, Roman climbed into the dragon’s back. He then held out his hand to Patton.

Patton hesitantly took it. “You sure this is safe?” he squeaked.

“Love, you’re starting to sound like Logan,” Roman laughed. “But yes, I assure you, she will not let us fall.”

Trusting his partner, Patton quickly clambered onto the dragon’s back, wrapping his arms around Roman’s torso. Moments later, Casanova unfolded her massive wings and started to flap.

Patton shrieked with terror and excitement as they lifted into the sky. He hugged close to Roman as they went higher and higher, up into the clouds.

Roman laughed merrily as Patton squeezed tighter against him. “You alright back there?” he called against the roar of the wind. Patton merely nodded against his shoulder, too terrified and in awe as they glided through the sky.

The view was strikingly beautiful; it felt like they could see for miles. Casanova wove her way gracefully through the sky, taking extra care not to jostle her passengers. They headed into the horizon, and she dipped carefully down and maintained an altitude just feet above the water.

Patton leaned carefully into the mist created as the wind disturbed the water enough to cause a small wake to trail behind them.

A small island quickly appeared in the distance, and within minutes they were landing on the shore furthest from the mainland. There was a small dock just a few feet away, leading into the water, and a small grouping of trees to the back- not large enough that one would get lost in it. The trees had orange and red carefully spattered across their leaves, a sign that autumn was nigh but not quite there yet.

The air was cool and a slight breeze highlighted the crisp in each breath each side took as they slid carefully off of Casanova’s back, Roman going first and carefully helping Patton off afterward. While relieved to have his feet back on the ground Patton couldn’t deny that he was a little sad the thrill ride was over.

Roman bowed to Casanova again. She gave a curt nod back and then took back off into the sky.

Patton watched her leave, then turned to his boyfriend. “Roman, that was incredible.”

Roman slid his arm around Patton’s waist. “I’m so happy you liked it! It took a little convincing to get her to agree but she doesn’t go back on her word.” Roman then chuckled as they moved over onto the dock. “She’ll be happy to go back to merely tolerating me.”

Patton laughed at that as well. “Awwww, well, this whole night has been amazing. Thank you so much, Ro.”

“Well, it isn’t over yet,” Roman insisted with a twinkle in his eye. “We still have a sunset to watch.”

“Really?” Patton murmured softly, turning to the sky, his own arm going around Roman’s waist. The sun was nearly fully down now, casting a pink and orange hue onto the clouds and sky. It looked like a painting or a postcard. The other side of the mainland was just in view, more trees poking into the sky. Patton also caught a glimpse of what looked like a castle in the distance.

They stood for many minutes, too many to count.

Roman softly cleared his throat, a few butterflies fluttering into his chest.

“Do you remember...” he started softly.

“The 21st night of September?” Patton added helpfully.

Roman laughed and planted a kiss to the top of Patton’s head. “Not quite what I was going for.”

“I had a feeling,” Patton giggled in response.

Roman sighed and looked back onto the sunset. “No, I was thinking about... a while back. You remember when Deceit put us through that courtroom scenario over the wedding vs the callback?”

“Mmm. That was quite a day.”

“It was. I’m not alluring to the reasoning behind that scenario, merely one moment. One specific moment, when you were cross-examining me while I was on the witness stand.”

Roman turned to Patton, who reciprocated the action, looking at his boyfriend with curious eyes.

“You had me imagine a scenario where I had the opportunity to marry the second most handsome prince in the world,” Roman recalled, a smile drifting onto his face. “I still think about that scenario a lot, but a few things have changed as time has gone on.”

“Oh?”

“Well, two things have remained the same,” Roman commented thoughtfully. “I’m still marrying a handsome prince, and I still long for it to come true as much as I did back then.”

“Then what’s changed?” Patton inquired softly, slightly confused but curiosity still overtaking any other emotion.

Roman took Patton’s hands in his. “Well, now I like to imagine I’m marrying not the second, but the first most handsome prince.”

Roman got down on one knee, and Patton’s hand flew over his mouth.

“And it also seems a lot more realistic nowadays, too,” Roman added with a loving smile. Patton’s eyes filled with tears.

“I know we’re merely figments of Thomas’s imagination, so there’s no way we could ever make it official in any legal sense.” Roman stuck his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “But it would be real and official to us, and that’s all that matters to me.”

He opened the box to reveal a ring, the band golden, shiny, and embedded with several small baby blue-colored diamonds of varying sizes. “Patton, my love, and the first most handsome prince in the world, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, absolutely, Ro!”

Roman couldn’t hold back his grin as he slid the ring onto Patton’s finger, then stood up. Patton threw his arms around Roman’s neck, and they kissed, deep and sweet.

When they pulled apart, Roman summoned a bench, padded with soft cushions, for them to sit on and watch the sun sink into the horizon, chatting quietly and celebrating the declaration of love and promise of forever they had just made.

Later Roman would pull them back into the mind palace through a door on the island, and they would then celebrate the exciting news with the rest of their famILY.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you liked this and think I should make one for analogical, let me know down below because I have been considering doing so.  
> In the meantime, I'm also working on a Pokemon story set in Galar (not related to Sanders Sides), so if you're interested in seeing that, keep an eye on my profile!  
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
